Their Routine
by Saucy-Duck
Summary: Like Rules sometimes routines need to be broken. Who's going to break it, Ned or Chuck?


I don't know… I'm not really sure I like this or think it's very good. If there are any problems with how it flows you can blame it on my Art History Professor saying something that might be important. Yes I know I should be paying attention, but when the urge hits you've just got to write.

**Their Routine (1/2?)**

They had a routine. She wasn't exactly sure when it had started, but it started nonetheless. She would wake up first and head to take her morning shower. Oh how she loved her morning showers, a time that was completely hers where she could imagine that it was Ned running his soapy hands over her instead of her own. It was her time, and she cherished each and every second of it.

Their routine worked flawless. She would emerge from her shower just in time to see Ned leaving their little apartment… wait when had it became "_their" _apartment. It was really his apartment and she was just… visiting…? No she had moved passed the stage of visiting and if their routine was any indication of things she had engrained herself into Ned's life permanently. Right, back to their routine, she would watch him leave the apartment for a day of making pies.

God she loved his pie, it seemed like each one held a little piece of himself. She wanted to know him. She wanted to know what his favorite movie was, his favorite holiday… well she was getting closer to that one, it definitely wasn't Halloween… but why? She needed to know. She needed to know the man that was… well was her everything. He was her everything and that was okay with her, because of their routine. Ned and their routine was the only thing she could count on.

She would dress and head for the Pie Hole. The time spent making pies with him was probably one of the best parts of her day. It was dangerous being that close to him. Wanting to be closer, but knowing that one false move in their routine would cost her, her life… again. Well death by Ned wouldn't be so bad, but she sure as hell didn't want it to be from a little bump of the hands.

It was a dance. He would reach left while she reached right. They mirrored each other perfectly, each having a specific job to do. She would roll out the dough while he used his amazing pie making skills to concoct the perfect filling. Even their secret glances were perfectly timed, always catching the other. It gave her a thrill, knowing that someone could look at her the way he did. It made her want to break the routine.

After the day of pie selling, or in some cases after the day of crime solving, was when she really hated the routine. They would ascend the stairs to _their_ apartment far enough away that if something were to happen they still wouldn't touch.

He would always let her enter before him, being the gentleman that he was. Part of her secretly hoped that he would notice that she would add a subtle sway to her hips as she passed by.

Even in the apartment at night there is a certain level of tension. Whether it's because they still aren't used to living with each other, or because when they're sitting on the couch watching the television it would be so easy… so natural to just reach over and hold his hand. But she can't, it would break the routine.

The routine is there for their safety. For her it's too keep her alive, and for him… well sometimes she wonders. Is it because he can't connect with another person like that, or is it to protect him because he already has connected with her, and that scares him.

Eventually it would be time to head towards bed. He would take his shower. Even that was planned, her in the morning, him at night. The only thing with that was that she was in the apartment when he showered.

She would lie in bed and listen to the water run. She would lie there and wonder what would happen if she could go in there and just be with him. This was her own personal routine. Ned didn't have to know the thoughts that went through her mind while he was showering.

Then the final step to their routine, he would come out of the shower clean. She imagined that he still smelled like the pies he made during the day. Sometimes he would come out still attempting to pull his shirt over his head. She loved it when this would happen.

She wished that he would break their carefully planned routine and come over and take her in his arms. Then she would really know what he smelled like after his showers. He would cradle her and remind her that it was okay, because he was all she would ever need.

It was her nightly wish, but it never happened. He would walk in and give her one of his smiles; a smile she hoped was only for her. Then he would complete their routine by walking by her bed, saying goodnight, before going to his.

Yes the routine was there to protect both of them, but damn how she wish they would break it.


End file.
